The Omega's Moon
by daywalker-risen
Summary: Ryann King has been a werewolf nearly all her life. She grew up in Beacon Hills with the Hale family as close friends. There to help when Peter brought terror and chaos down on the town, she's not leaving now. With a new Alpha, new hunters and new killer, she won't abandon the teenagers or Derek to this new terror.
1. Prologue

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

Alright. Well thank you for taking the time to check out my story. It's based on Teen Wolf as you can tell and pretty much evolves around the second season. It focuses mainly on an original character of mine, Ryann King. Stiles is her cousin and she is a werewolf. The other characters are Derek, Stiles (of course) and Shane Daniels who replaces Lydia as Stiles love interest. A few things first:

1. It is not going to be in order. The scenes I do could be from episode 4 and the next scene from episode 1. I'm putting it as I like.  
2. The links are for pictures of what the characters are wearing. For main people I want to have a chance to have someone to portray them and I'm obsessed with Polyvore so enjoy.  
3. To see the links to the outfits, you will find them in the reviews option at the end of the chapter. NOTE: only when scenes are changed will outfits changed or if you read about them changing into something will it probably have a link for an outfit. So just check the reviews if you wanna see.  
4. I'm not looking for criticism. It's a fan fiction. So if you like it, feel free to say so, if not, then move right along. I'm not going to change anything because you don't like it.  
5. Um... Enjoy? I don't usually write first person so I hope you can follow it.

Prologue

_Werewolves had lived amongst the humans for thousands of years. Learning how to coexist without drawing unwanted attention. There were those of course who broke the rules and were slain by hunters. Every race had its rule breakers. The law between hunters and the were creatures was that if you were a young one and did not kill human beings you were safe. That unsteady treaty was broken many times, sometimes causing wars to rage but it always came back to that uneasy coexistence. Werewolves could continue to make a life as long as they obeyed the law. Then again, it wasn't always the wolves breaking the rules. Humans could often be a little overzealous. Attacking and slaughtering just because the beasts were that; beasts. All in all, both sides had their share of the blame for all the pain surrounding the world of lycanthropes. _

_Earlier this year, the battle had started up once more in the small town of Beacon Hills. Living here as a werewolf, you thought you could be safe. The Hale family, purebreds because they were born into this instead of cursed with a bite, had called the town home for many generations. A family of hunters lived there as well but only for a few years. Then one summer, a young woman had let her thirst for blood get the better of her. Kate Argent set fire to the Hale house, killing all but one who lived inside. Some of the dead were not wolves and all of them were innocent. Women, children, young men and old. The only one to escape was Peter Hale but he was badly burned and nearly comatose. The other survives were just lucky to be away from home for that year. Derek and his sister Laura, who had inherited the position of Alpha when her father passed. Many years passed since the fire before it was ever mentioned again. You see, I have lived here my whole life. I was bitten and turned into a wolf as a young girl of thirteen. Though my parents never really knew and passed away soon after, I was never homeless. The Hales were the one family I could turn to, who could understand me. Like the two siblings, I had been away, thus escaping the fire too. But I came back when I heard. There wasn't much I could do but I felt as if Beacon Hills needed me and so I rented an apartment and stayed._

_As luck would have it, the town did need me. Another wolf was prowling, an Alpha. Turns out when Laura Hale had shown up looking for answers about the fire, she had been killed. When you killed an Alpha, you took on their powers. Derek himself had come back and been suspected but it wasn't him. The only connection he and had to this powerful alpha was a teenager by the name of Scott McCall. I knew of him because he happened to be best friends with my cousin, Stiles. It seems Scott had received the bite and as if being an awkward teenager wasn't enough, he was in the middle of a war. The family of hunters who had been her before had moved back. Kate had been Christopher Argent's sister and while she was the loose cannon, he was more controlled. His daughters was oblivious to it all and became caught up in all of this as well when she fell in love with our Scott. As if things weren't messy enough, Kate rolled back into town. The Alpha was on the loose, Scott was trying to keep the Argents from discovering his identity while dealing with his first few full moons, and people were showing up dead. It was becoming close to impossible for any of us to lead our normal lives. If we did not find the Alpha and stop him, he was planning on forcing Scott into killing his friends. Friends who were becoming tangled in the web. Jackson, star captain of the lacrosse team wanted in on the gig of being a werewolf, Allison, the young Argent girl, finally discovering the family secret, Stiles the faithful best friend trying to keep everyone together and Lydia, the young girl soon to become the next target. _

_When the Alpha's identity finally came out, it was the biggest shock of all. Peter Hale was not as helpless as all had believed. He had been the one to kill Laura and take her power so he could revenge the rest of his family. He had bitten Scott, wanting to build up his pack. Everything went to hell and its almost hard to keep up with it. Peter showed up to the dance, attacking Lydia and using Stiles to track down Scott. At this time, Scott was being hunted so he could lead the Argents to the Alpha and Allison now knew what her boyfriend was. It all lead up to a showdown at the Hale house. Kate ended up dead, which I still believe was best for all of us. However, the death of the Alpha at the hands of Derek had not been the turn for the better that we had all been hoping for. Scott lost his chance at a cure but we felt as if we were all safe. The Argents were not killing any wolves at this time, seeing as how those of us remaining had not broken any laws. _

_As the school year resumes after the winter break, I hope that these kids can pull it together. Scott is getting a handle on what it means to be a wolf, even though he's forbidden from seeing Allison. Jackson was no longer in pursuit of a bite, as far as I knew. In the hospital, I'm told Lydia is recovering and not healing quickly from her bite, which should leave her from turning on a full moon. If these kids can make it through the next few weeks, I believe everything will be alright. As for me, well, all I can do is keep an eye on them and get back to the life I was trying to lead. In the back of my mind of course, I'm worried that a plan is brewing in the mind of our new Alpha. For as long as I've known Derek, I can't trust that all this power is right for him. Still bitter over the fire and the death of his last two family members, I can only imagine how unsteady he is. _

_Beacon Hills never knew how close they came to being known for a town destroyed in a blood bath. We had kept the peace with minimal casualties, hoping that everything could return to as it was. Though if there was one thing any one knew, if it wasn't for bad luck, most people wouldn't have any luck at all. And it seemed that our luck had not run out as we had hoped._


	2. Chapter 1

_I_

When you began thinking you were safe, that's when you were the most wrong. That false sense of security could never live up to its promise. I had thought that with Peter dead, everyone would be safe. The remaining Argents would not hunt down werewolves who weren't killing people. Lydia, although hospitalized, would recover and it looked as if she was not going to join the ranks of the other wolves in Beacon Hills. All everyone needed was just a little time. Scott and his friend returned to school, I found myself setting up in a double wide outside of town and Derek had went off, keeping to himself. The only problem was, that there was always that calm before the storm. Not days after the tragic chain of events following the winter formal, hell had decided to break loose. Lydia disappeared from her hospital room, sending everyone searching for her. Her friends, the police and the hunters. Thankfully she was found but something had happened that she seemed unwilling to talk about. As if that didn't seem bad enough, Allison had reported her father talking about others coming. There were no details of whether this was more hunters or just family for the upcoming funeral. It put everyone on edge. Enough that Derek jumped at the opportunity of adding to his pack. Preying on those outcasts who wanted nothing more than to be stronger, fasters, invincible all around. Yet with three new wolves, he still seemed to think he needed more. Since becoming the alpha, he had tried his best to persuade his childhood friend to join him. The thing was, I was having no part in it. Far as I was concerned, we had bigger problems to worry about. On top of the other two situations, something else was out there and killing. A creature that wasn't a werewolf. One who had the ability to paralyze it's victims before destroying them beyond reorganization. It was being said that it's only purpose could be killing.

These thoughts weighed heavy on my mind. Everything was suppose to have returned to normal. They were not suppose to have gone from hunting one monster to another. Especially one that no one had any clues as to what it might be. One thing was certain, that it was not a werewolf. At first no one knew what it looked like. Scott and Allison had glimpsed it in a dark house, catching only that it had a tail. Yet, it showed it's face again and luckily, Stiles had caught a better look. I didn't like the idea of my cousin being so close to danger, yet I found myself hoping we could use this information to find out what we were up against. However, I couldn't keep this information to myself. Derek had to be brought up to date. It came as no surprise that it fell to me to report last nights events, hoping he might have some answers. Not to mention, I was due to check in on him and his merry band of were pups. When one became an Alpha, a great deal of power came with it. It was a big responsibility that left me hating what my friend was becoming. There were so many years shared between us that I wasn't about to let him taint who he was on this quest for power. Derek could pretend all he wanted that he hadn't cared if Scott and his friends had died at Peter's hands, yet he was always there to bail them out of trouble. Even after they had gotten him arrested once and framed for murder after that. Most of them felt like he should be crossed out of the equation, not trusting to work with him but I felt different. If we were going to survive this a second time around, then we would be working together once more.

The wheels of the SUV crunched over the gravel as I pulled through the abandoned lot. Since the night of Peter's death, the Hale house had been covered with traps and hunters. Though Christopher Argent swore to the hunter code, it seemed like he was set on bagging the new Alpha even before he killed someone. Needing the space to train and house his new wolves, Derek had found an old warehouse. It lacked a certain homey touch but served its purpose. Seeing as how one of the teenagers was a fugitive, it was perfect. Isaac had no home to go to after this new creature had killed his father. Unfortunately, the sheriff, my uncle, believed the kid had some connection to the murder. We couldn't stand the risk of him being held in a cell, not during the full moon, so he had to be busted out. Now he could never return to school or anything from his old life. The other two, Erica and Boyd were at least able to return to their normal lives. I was against all of this and Derek knew how strongly I opposed his choice of recruits. They were just kids, who were scared and tired of being alone, who thought that being a supernatural creature was going to give them a leg up in life. Derek's sales pitch needed some adjustments apparently. Guiding the eXterra into a parking spot, I found myself sitting there for a few moments. Not seeing eye to eye with Derek on his plan of world domination kept things a little tense around us. Tense for me at least. He hadn't seemed to change his opinions at all. Just that he wanted his good friend to join him and was not giving up. It would probably have been a lot easier to convince him that 'No' meant no if I hadn't been sleeping with him. There were just some attractions that you could squash and then there were those that were sticking around for a very long time.

With a deep breath, I pulled myself from the vehicle and made my way to the old entrance. Boots crunched on the uneven ground while stepping with a purpose. Though winter, werewolves didn't feel the cold like any human would. The jeans were a faded blue, a white jersey adorning my torso. Hanging at my throat was the ankh that never left my neck. There was no meaning behind it except that it was a gift from my grandmother. The door opened with a creak and slammed behind me the moment I stepped into the dim building. Having been here a few times already I was familiar with the layout. Straight thru the small hall you were brought into the main area and it's open floor plan. There were a few levels that housed a bathroom, kitchen and some different sleeping quarters. It was dark, dusty but perfect for the Alpha's purpose. Already I could hear the sounds of activity coming from that main area and that became my destination. Making my way, I pushed open the last door to stand in the way and saw what I expected. Derek was sure to be training his wolves because they were useless if they couldn't defend themselves or the pack. The problem was, it took years to learn all that he had to teach. I myself could remember learning from Laura and Derek himself when I had first been turned. Being a wolf was more work than these teenagers must have realized. It was not all about the strength and the speed, you had to know how to use it. They would die without these skills honed.

Moving forward, I folded her arms beneath her breasts. The site before me resembled an obstacle course. Crates, chairs, stacks of boxes littered a space between Isaac and Derek. The young wolf was running as fast as he could, jumping and launching himself off of the various objects towards his Alpha. Each time he made the leap, he was caught and thrown to the ground. A smile cross the full lips while I watched. After a few minutes, you could see that the idiot was doing the same thing each time. He hadn't bothered to change up his routine as he charged the wolf in command. Leaning back against a wooden pillar, I found myself wondering just how long before Derek decided to point this all out. I felt eyes on me and flicked green orbs towards the stairs and saw Boyd sitting all this action out. The young man was huge but quiet. I had been told that he gave Scott some sort of flattery. Saying he wanted to be like him instead of Derek. This came off as confusing, because he was still here with the Alpha he didn't want to aspire after. Offering up a small smile and receiving one in return, my attention was back on the little session. The moment I looked over I saw Erica join in the fight. It was a half ass attempt, launching herself from the abandon bus towards Derek from his side. Unfortunately for her, werewolves didn't have a blind spot. Shaking my head as I heard the slam of the other female hitting the ground, I moved forward.

"You have outdone yourself, Derek. I mean, these are the most impressive betas I'm sure the world has ever seen." Beta was the term for the wolves other than the Alpha. Usually though, it was only applied to those in a pack. For ones like myself and Scott, who seemed to belong to know one, we could be known as Omegas. None of it really mattered but it was nice to brush up on your Intro into Lycanthropy. Heels clicking on the concrete floor, I didn't miss the smirk that appeared on Derek's lips. There were days it was hard to keep denying his offer to join the pack. Especially when he stood before you in fitted pair of blue jeans and the white tank top. Women were suppose to be the ones that flaunted their bodies to weaken the men, not the other way around. Trying to focus on light green eyes, I stopped before him and took a seat on the stacked crates. "Are they house broken yet?"

"Is there something I can help you with, Ryann?" His voice came across stern but I could hear the amusement hidden in it. Gripping the edge of the crate, I leaned back with a soft shrug.

"I was just checking in on the pups. You know, making sure they aren't out killing anyone." Near the end of the spoken sentence, my voice hardened. Three baby werewolves could prove to be a lot of trouble. There was no telling how out of control they would be around their first few full moons.

"We can be so lucky that we have you out there to babysit us." Erica sneered from her spot on the floor. She seemed to hold this strong distaste for me since the moment we had crossed paths. I'd come to the conclusion that it was jealousy. Derek may have flirted his way into snatching up Erica but she was a pack member now, not a mate. Ignoring the comment, my gaze stayed on the friend before me. The training must have been lacking in impressing him. I could tell he was tired and agitated.

"Erica." The power in the Derek's voice was enough to silence his beta. Turning, he presented me with his back as he moved to the spot he had been standing in when I walked through the door. It was the perfect opportunity for him to give his three betas an idea of what they were suppose to be learning. I wouldn't let him down if he asked me to charge him. Though a was a bitten Were and a good four years younger, I was strong. "Ryann. If you think you can do better," He turned to look at me with those icy green eyes. "Show me."

Pushing myself off from the crate, I thought about what the others had been doing. Isaac had continually taken Derek head on. There was no way the Alpha wasn't going to see that coming. Erica had the right idea but she was still just as predictable. Most people would believe that coming in from the side would be your advantage. Most people were not werewolves. As I made my way to the beginning of the course, I knew exactly what would get me the advantage the teenagers were looking for. Facing Derek, it was hard to read his face and get an idea of what he was thinking. These kids were never going to learn with his lack of patience. If I had to be there every day to lend a hand, then I guess I knew how my days would be spent for the next few weeks. I wasn't going to let them be killed because their teacher couldn't force himself to take his time. Drawing a deep breath into my lungs, I closed my eyes and envisioned what I wanted to do. Seeing myself move through the coarse until I reached my target. It felt like one of those days where I needed to slam my fist against that lovely jaw line.

Lifting green eyes to meet those of a lighter brilliance, I took off. Speed came easy to those of our kind. It was an advantage that was sometimes taken for granted. Running up towards the first crate I leapt onto it. Toes only briefly hitting wood before I jumped again. The next stack was higher but I made my way to it with ease. There a metal beam that ran between two poles and that was my destination. Leaping up, I swiftly made my way across. Derek stood like he had with the others, unmoving and lacking much interest. Did he really expect me to fail like his little fledglings? The metal barrel before him was the perfect landing spot. Dropping down to it, I saw him reach out to grab me as he did the others. However, I had bent my knees and pushed off, jumping high and twisting to land behind him without any trouble. The minute he turned, I had already let my balled up fist fly. Though he had seen it coming and made an effort to duck back, I felt my knuckles glance off his jaw and catch him in the mouth. It had a satisfying sound to it and I let my lips spread into a smirk. Just because he was my friend and had been for a long time did not mean I didn't have this urge to throw a punch at him from time to time. Since becoming the Alpha I was tired of seeing who he was becoming. It was so far from who he was that I often felt like my friend was lost. Then there were times when he was exactly as I remembered and that was why I even bothered with being in his life anymore.

Stepping up towards him, I just shrugged my shoulders with a little grin. "I win." Feet carried me past him as I watched him turn his head to the side and spit the blood to the floor. His lip would heal in minutes without a mark left behind. Finding my seat once more, I crossed a leg over the other and saw the smirk on his lips.

"Good. That," He turned his attention on the younger wolves that sat quietly. What did they think, that this was going to turn into some kind of a fist fight? "was how you make an impression. You can't keep going for the obvious, they're gonna pick up on that." Taking the steps forward, he put himself closer to the Betas. They looked not only terrified but excited. These idiots wanted so badly to be like us but they had no idea what the cost was. Isaac was already a fugitive, the others probably well on their way to being social outcasts. The very reason they had wanted this gift was to fit in and that wasn't going to happen. "Now. Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" As soon as the words had left his mouth, it looked like he had his volunteer. Erica had pushed herself up from the concrete. Taking an advantage of her new found speed, she had launched herself into Derek's arms without a hesitation. That new found confidence of hers had seemed to be improving. Her slender legs were wrapped around his hips as hands had fallen to his shoulders. Lips pressed to those of the Alpha with an eagerness that even I was surprised to see. Then again, I wouldn't use the word eagerness. Desperation seemed much more fitting. It was hard to tell if Derek himself was enjoying this. There had been plenty of times when I had seen him lip locked with a female. However, I watched as his hands gripped her thighs and throw her away from him. I wasn't the jealous type, because he sure as hell wasn't my boyfriend but it was funny to see that door of denial being slammed in her face. Watching the look of rejection cross her face, I kept my lips pursed smugly. Derek had wiped his hand across his lips and growled at her, "That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Because I'm a Beta?" Erica snapped, pushing herself up onto her hands. This girl was way in over her head. It was easy to see that even with the warning, it certainly wouldn't be the last time she tried.

"No. Because I have someone else in mind for you." He answered and my interest jumped up. Now he was pimping out his teenage prodigies? Girls had always been using their sexuality to their advantage and he obviously saw use for that. I imagined the he might want to use her to get Scott on the team but I didn't see that happening. McCall was so caught up in Allison it wasn't even funny. You could see the disappointment on Erica's face and that smile was on my lips once more. The younger Beta noticed and I caught her glare.

"You see something amusing, sweetie?" Her words were bitten off in anger. This was the high school bull shit I should have out grown. That had to be the worst thing about all of this. Being pulled into the world of hormonal teenagers. Whatever her problem with me, I was beginning to tire of it.

"No just something pathetic." The words had left my mouth before I had given them much thought. All it was doing was throwing fuel on the fire. Derek turned to give me a displeased look. Shrugging innocently, I wasn't going to apologize. The girl had earned being called out on what she was. Watching her move to stand I really hoped she was getting the courage to challenge me. I had been told that Scott had wiped the ice rink with her and Isaac the first time they met.

"Excuse me? You're not part of out pack, who are you to call desperate? Always coming to hang around here. You want his attention just as bad but I don't seem him all hung up on you." She said, trying to start a fight that would have no meaning. My assumptions of her being jealous had just been justified. Of course, she had not said it out right but her words spoke it indirectly. If she really wanted to play this game, then fine. Pushing myself from the crate I took the step towards Derek. Unlike her, I had no reason to be desperate. One hand reached out and laid fingers upon his neck as I pulled his face down towards mine. The kiss burned the moment our lips touched and I opened my lips to him. Tongue snaking out and caressing the side of his own I had forgotten about the audience. Derek responded with an arm around my lower back, pulling my hips in to meet his own. He fueled the kiss with his own need. Teeth pressing into my lips as they worked over his own. I drew back, nipping his lower lip as we broke apart. He wore that knowing grin that left a pull of desire lower in my stomach. Taking a step back I didn't find the need to look over at her. There were a pair of light green eyes that had my attention. "Who do you think you are, you don't own him." It was her voice that broke the moment and I realized how much I wanted her to get over it. There was never going to be that chance that she so desperately wanted. Had Derek had any want for her, desire for her, she would have known it by now.

"Nobody owns him." I stated and shot her a look. The last thing he was going to do was get involved with any one after what had happened with Kate. It wasn't common for your ex to be a psychotic hunter hell bent on killing everything that changed on the full moon. Not to mention, finding enjoyment in burning your family alive. I couldn't tell you why he and I still had the connection we did, but I wasn't worried about it becoming serious or monogamous. Ignoring the kids, figuring they were probably done for the day, I remembered the real reason I was here. "We need to talk." I informed him, stepping past as I headed for the stairs Boyd had taken refuge on. As I moved up them, heading for the upper level where the bedrooms were, I could hear Derek giving out orders. It was early morning, meaning two of them still had school to get to. They needed to blend in as best as they could. He really didn't need the cops trying to find him on the assumption of kidnapping if Erica and Boyd stopped showing up at school. It wasn't long after I stepped onto the second floor that I heard him following me up the stairs. Stiles had seen the creatures last night and Derek needed to know. One way or another, we needed to find out what this thing was and how to kill it.


	3. Chapter 2

II

When I had reached the second floor, I found my way to the one room Derek had set up as his own. There certainly wasn't any decoration to it. A large bed, old dresser, there wasn't a whole lot more that an Alpha could need. Looking around, there was a certain sadness I felt. This wasn't the dark ages. Werewolves shouldn't have to live like out casts. With the old, kill anyone in sight, Alpha dead, we all should have been able to get on with a normal life. The sound of boots on concrete brought my head up to see Derek brining himself into the room. If he didn't approve of what I had done earlier, he could just deal with it. Erica was very good at setting me off and thus allowing me to drop to her level. Moments passed as we both stood their not talking. Granted I was the one who had come here with something to say, I saw no rush needing to take place. In fact, as he moved towards the dresser and was stripping of the cotton tank, I had no problem with staying quiet. With Derek, this little strip tease could be just a game. He had a thing with flaunting his body, one of my favorite qualities of his. Watching him move, the ropes of muscle down his shoulders and back, I was reminded of who he use to be. Which meant that I still wasn't able to choose between standing against him and his ambitions, or helping him fight the hunter. Not to mention having to fight whatever this other creature was. Dropping my eyes, we needed to get to business.

"So why is it that you can hate an eighteen year old girl so much?" He asked with pure curiosity and a hint of humor. Rolling my eyes, I moved towards the bed to take a seat there. Leaning back on my elbows, a pout on my lips, I really didn't feel like talking about her. Erica was just that thorn in your side that you couldn't reach. Every time you were around her, she was just an annoyance.

"She pisses me off." It was the most honest answer I could give. However it earned one of those 'you're kidding, right?' looks from my friend. Sighing, I had to elaborate. "C'mon Derek. If she really thinks I'm going to square off against her in some… possessive female fight for you attention, she's mistaken." That was exactly what Erica was looking for. Now after my little stunt downstairs, she probably was never going to back off. I could accept that I might have made things worse but it had felt good to rub it in her face. Flicking green eyes up, I watched as he found a long sleeve shirt to pull over his head. Everything the man owned seemed to be skin tight and either grey, black, or a dark color in general. There he was, flaunting his body again and he knew I was looking.

"You saying my affections aren't worth fighting for?" The question came with an arched brow.

"Shut up." Dropping my head back, I stared up at the ceiling. If he was going to linger on picturing a girl fight in his head, we would get no where. But things took a more serious turn as he approached the bed I sat back on.

"I asked you before why you were here. What is it that you need to talk about, Ryann." Stiles had seen that creature again and we finally had a chance to maybe get an idea as to what we were dealing with. I know he had gotten a good look but had yet to get a chance to really talk about it. All I wanted to do right now was at least bring Derek up to speed. He wanted to kill this thing as much as the rest of us. Tell you the truth, I wanted to know if it was a creature or if it was a real person beneath the supernatural being. Taking that deep breath, I answered him.

"Stiles saw it last night."

"By it you mean…." Did he really not understand?

"Big…scary, ugly fuck with a tail. That it." I growled without realizing it. Heaven forbid I could come here and he wouldn't be difficult. Finally his attention seemed to be caught. Like I had said, everyone wanted this thing dead. It proved dangerous because it was attracting the attention of the hunters, putting some suspicion on our kind and killing innocents. His jaw was set firm, a sure sign that the gears were turning in his head. Clear green eyes were set in my direction.

"And?" Clearly he wanted more but there was nothing left to give. Stiles hadn't offered up the details just yet and I had not pressed him. My shoulders shrugged and I could tell it annoyed it.

"And what?" Derek moved towards door. Had he wanted to leave since I wasn't giving him what he wanted? Typical actions of a man not getting what he wanted. There was nothing to tell him. If he wanted to stomp around an pout or try to throw around his power, great but it wouldn't get him the answer he was looking for. When Stiles did talk I would pass it on.

"And nothing, Derek. He just saw a guy get killed. Hell…he was paralyzed himself-that thing could have killed him too." Shaking my head, I hated that he didn't give a crap. "The last thing I was going to do was put him through that again. The kid deserved a night not having to relive that kind of horror. Besides," Shaking my head I had to give in and leave him with something promising. "I was going to ask him after the game tonight." I watched as he nodded like that was good enough. Seemed like my work here was done. No doubt he other things to attend to and I needed to get home and make sure Hurricane Shane hadn't destroyed the house in her effort to get ready this morning. I didn't remember needing almost every room in the house to get ready for school when I was a teenager. My eyes caught the sight of him kicking the door shut. Clearly he was expecting something. "Has anyone told you how arrogant this whole Alpha thing has made you? You really think any girl that steps into this room wants to have sex with you?"

"No." My pulse jumped as I wanted him walked back over. It wouldn't have taken much for me to push myself up and leave the room. However, I was happy waiting to see what was on his mind. Arrogant or not, it would be rude to ignore someone who look as good as him. "I think when you come to see me you want to have sex with me." Thinking about that, I had to give it to him. There was some truth behind that statement. Some people would say I had no shame. What shame was there to have if you enjoyed casual sexual romps with a good friend every now and then? Could be the werewolf talking but I had never enjoyed telling him no. At least not on this subject.

"Touche." Was the only answer to leave my lips as he leaned down from his position before me. Him moving in had me leaning back until my head met the mattress. He was standing between my thighs, his hands on the bed. Those lips coming down to cover my own with a harsh kiss. In that moment, I gave in. Hand found the back of his neck as my other fisted the front of his shirt. Pulling him down until his lips crushed mine harder and they parted. Tongue slicking out to feel his own and that stole a moan from somewhere deep. Hell the house could wait. My pulse had sped up in response. He'd taken those hands of his, hands that I knew to be very talented, and slid them along my side. The white shirt was moving with them until he had it pushed up over my head. Arms stretched up so he could pull it free. Derek found my neck and it was all teeth and lips running possessively over the kin. My hands coming to rest at his shoulders, nails biting through the cotton of his shirt when he pressed his teeth hard against the side of my neck. A cry broke past full lips when I realized that continuing to say no to joining his pack was only going to get harder.


End file.
